What the Darkmark in Fourth Caused
by Princess-of-Mars
Summary: GWHG HGGW SAMESEXSLASH when the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione return from the quiddatch world cup, a new realationship forms. What will happen when Hermione and Ginny return to school? Oneshot sorta deal. RR


A/N: this is a same sex pairing. If you don't like, don't read. this is my first one-shot-kind of thing. please tell me what you think. enjoy the reading. Center_/italic_ means a dream or flash back and just _italic_ means thought.

Hermione held the ginger in her arms. The darkmark had shook everyone and Hermione had become protective of the littlest Weasley. She softly stroked the ginger hair of the younger female in her arms, the day before having shook the very root of their emotions.

Ginny wrapped her arms around the older girl's torso, afraid that she may fade away. She could feel the soft droplets of salty water as they fell onto her head. Hermione was the first female outside of her family to enter her life. She couldn't risk losing her.

Hermione pulled Ginny closer as she felt the young girl's arms wrap around her. She remember the first time that she found herself overprotective of Ginny.

NO! 

She had come too close to losing Ginny that year. Last night had brought her protection to the surface again. She would not want to lose her friend, her Ginny. She could not bare the thought, let alone the actual event.

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back as the silence tears turned into coughing sobs. As much as the movement was annoying, Ginny was just glad the brunette was by her side. She had never told anyone the real reason she had tried to dispose of the book.

Ginny's eyes turned from the crimson control of Tom to the warm brown of Ginny as she saw the second-year fall. Ginny ran to Hermione's side as the basilisk retreated to it's home among the pipes. Ginny fell to her knees, her eyes wide. She gripped Hermione's hand.

"What have I done?" Ginny cried as she saw the lose of life in the muggle-born's eyes. "Hermione! Oh Goddess. HERMIONE!" she yelled shaking her friend. McGonagall came running down the hall.

"Ms. Weasley, why on earth are you...?" McGonagall stopped in shock. Her star pupil lay seemingly lifeless on the ground. "Who did this?"

"What does it matter?" Ginny said quietly as she stared at the cold brown eyes of the chocolate-hair beauty. "It won't bring her back." tears slipped down the Ginger's face as she stood up. "She's gone... Forever." With this, the youngest Weasley ran off.

It had been later that she found out Hermione was only petrified. Ginny could not bring herself to let Hermione go. It was in the moment that Ginny saw the Darkmark that Ginny had fallen to her knees. she had feared it being her Brown-eyed friend so much that not even Fred and George could move her. They had carefully carried her back to the tent where she had not moved until she heard Hermione's voice.

Something else they both kept quiet but had happened. the night before, Ginny was about to get up when she felt a weight next to her. She looked and there was Hermione.

"Ginny, are you awake?" She quietly whispered. Ginny had nodded and moved over inviting Hermione under the covers. Hermione smiled. "Thanks." Ginny smiled at the older female.

"No problem but the bed is small. We will have to hold on so we don't fall." Ginny whispered shyly.

"It's doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you." Ginny shook her head and Hermione went under the covers.

"Good night, Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"May it be better than it has been." Hermione giggled. They held each other giggling until the fell asleep.

Now, however, they sat and cried in Ginny's bed. No one had ever seen the two girls cry, yet in each others arms the bawled. in the last few days of summer, the girls became inseparable. when the boys became to much for Ginny, Hermione would pull her up the stairs and do her nails, her hair or her make up. They would talk until Mrs. Weasley got them or Ginny was ready to go back down. However, the same held true if Hermione got frustrated with her friends.

On their first night back, they had slept in their own dorms. Unfortunately, neither slept well.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed running toward the dark figure.

"Avada Kadabra!" The chocolate-haired witch fell to the ground. Ginny fell to her knees, this was not happening. She could not lose her friend. her best friend. The only one who was ever there for her.

Reducto_!" the dark wizard was throw across a few feet to the side. "_Sectusempra_!" A large gash became visible as the blood poured from the chest. "_Waddiwasi_!" She caused him to go into the air at a high speed where she repeated the charm and he zoomed into the ground. "_Evanesco 

Ginny sat straight up in her bed. She threw on her night robe and hurried up to the four-years dorms. She had to know, She had to make sure Hermione was okay.

Hermione held some flowers, waiting for someone. She turn to see who she was waiting for. A ginger in light-blue descended the stairs and look into her eyes. She gave the teenager the bouquet and smiled at the pretty dress.

"My don't we look fancy." Hermione said, taking the young girl's hand. The female Weasley rolled her eyes as she followed the muggle-born. Hermione led Ginny to a picnic with chocolate dipped strawberry's and forever cold ice-cream. Ginny had just sat down when the sky grew dark.

"There wasn't suppose to be rain to day." Ginny said looking at the sky. Suddenly a green-light flash and struck Ginny. Hermione watched in horror as Ginny fell to the ground, her life gone.

"NO!" she cried as she sat up in bed. she slipped on her night-shoes and hurried down the stairs. It couldn't be true. _Ginny was alive!_ she told herself firmly. She was knocked from her thoughts as she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She said before realizing who it was. She hugged the ginger and received a hug in return.

"Oh Hermione, I thought you were dead." Ginny cried. "I was so scared I had lost you." Hermione held the ginger tighter..

"I thought the same of you." Hermione sobbed. She hugged Ginny against her. They pulled away a while later and walked to the common room. Hermione sat on the sofa and Ginny sat with her legs over her. Hermione, however pulled her close. "Ginny, all I could think when I thought you were gone was how I never told you how beautiful you are." Ginny's cheeks became tinted pink.

"I was never beautiful 'Mione. This is your beautiful work." She said softly as she wiped off the make-up on her face. The stared at each other for a long time. The earth seemed to stop, and heaven held it's breath as the two moved so there was barely any space between them. "Hermione..."

"I know. I think..."Hermione's breath spoke to Ginny's lips.

"I know." Hermione finally came to meet Ginny's lips softly, Ginny kissed back and held Hermione close. Hermione held Ginny to her, afraid she would ran if she didn't. However, Ginny was not running and opened her mouth to allow Hermione entrance. Hermione let her tongue slip in, softly and slowly as it caressed it's counter part. Hermione found that Ginny's mouth tasted like cotton candy and tarts. Hermione loved it and she continued to comfort Ginny's tongue.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavy. They sat quietly holding each other for goddess only knows. "You okay?" she asked shyly, afraid she might have been to fast. Ginny's eyes sparkled at Hermione as she blushed again.

"That was my first kiss." Hermione followed Ginny's lead, and a pink hue filled her cheeks.

"Oh" Hermione said timidly. "I thought Harry had kissed you in the chamber." Hermione said quietly.

"No." Ginny response, shaking her head. something suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "what about my brothers?" Ginny asked, moving to sit beside her first kiss. Hermione swallowed and shook her head.

"I don't know." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "I know I was at my happiest kissing you and I know you were happy too." Ginny nodded confirming that she was right. " What do you want to do?" Ginny looked into the embers of the fire, tears glittering in her eyes.

"I want you to be save. I know that my brothers and parents won't except us, together. I can't risk losing you." Ginny said moving her hand to hold Hermione's. "That means, this never happened." The youngest Weasley said, her voice cracking. "This can never happen. I would rather be possessed again than let you be put in harms way." with this Ginny walked away. She didn't look back as she walk to her dorm, her heart shattered.

Hermione stayed in her spot. _"this never happened"_ playing in her head over and over. Hermione just stared at the fire until everyone started coming down for breakfast.

A/N: So there it is. R/R please. tell me if I should write a sequel or something. thanks and hoped you enjoyed it 


End file.
